A Drop of Sunshine
by Naruto.Fruba.Lover
Summary: An overly happy-go-lucky girl from the Hidden Village of the Light ends up having to live with the depressing emo-like Sasuke Uchiha. What'll happen when he learns to live with the sunshine-bringing girl? M for cussing and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own this story plot line and the character, Kita Hamasaki.

Memo: What happens when you get gloomy and emo plus happy and cheerful? Well, for Sasuke Uchiha, you get a big mess. There's a new girl in the village of Konoha, and she has to stay with Sasuke for a while! Rated M for language and Lemons in later chapters.

--

Name: Kita Hamasaki

Age: 16

Description: You are from the Hidden Land of Sunshine. (I made it up. XD) You are a chuunin and you were sent on a mission to get a scroll to the Hidden Leaf Village. You end up staying because Lord Tsunade told you that she just received word that Itachi Uchiha and a few other people burned down yours. You were devastated because everyone you knew died. She assigned you to Team 7 and you had to stay with some member of the team. You are a very happy person unless someone really pisses you off. There is the introduction, I will be coming out with more soon! You don't have to rate nor message, just enjoy!! Oh, and I try to make everything as descriptive as can, thanks.

Chapter 1

Your POV

You were walking through the Hidden Leaf Village looking around when you saw a bunch of girls in a circle. 'I wonder what those girls are looking at…' you thought to yourself as you were walking by. 'A boy? He is very dark and gloomy. He would not go well with the Land of the Sunshine.' You smiled and walked by, looking for your new house. "315 Kanchoha St. Hmm…" '300...305...310...' "Ah! Here it is…315 Kanchoha St. My new house! I wonder who my new room mate is…I bet she is awesome!" You said to yourself as you unlocked the front door. 'Wow. Everything is very dark in here. I need to fix this place up!'

FF 3 HOURS

"There! Finished! It's so pretty now!" You smiled looking at your new sunshine-filled house after 3 hours of cleaning.

??- What the hell happened to my house?! Who are you?!

You- Oh, Hi! Like my new house?! It's so beautiful! Oh, forgive me! I'm Kita Hamasaki! What's your name?

??- Sasuke. And, like I was asking…WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HOUSE?!

You- Your house? Oh! Silly me! You must be my new room mate! Hello!

Sasuke- N-new room mate? W-what are you talking a-about?

You- Didn't anyone tell you? I'm from the Land of the Sunshine! Or, I was…until this guy named Itachi destroyed it. But, Lord Tsunade told me to be on some team and to live here! Isn't that great?!

Sasuke- Wait? So you're staying here? With me? Because…his face dropped Itachi…?

Sasuke's POV

Kita- Yeah! Isn't that wonderful, roomie!? And, yeah…what about Itachi? Do you know him? Are you helping him? DO YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS?!

Her eyes turned white and she had an evil grin on her face. You could swear that there were flames around her and she had horns on her head.

You- Uh, yeah…wait, NO!! HELL NO! I WOULD NEVER HELP HIM! I HATE HIS DAMN GUTS!! AND, I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS! But… I _do_ know who he is. He's…actually…my…

With that Naruto slammed the door open and had a huge smile on his face. "HEY SASUKE!" He said.

Kita- Hi!! Who are you?! I'm Kita Hamasaki! I'm…or…was from the Land of the Sunshine! I'm on a team under this guy named something, and I love everything!! Well…almost. What about you?! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!!

Her eyes showed a small amount of Hatred, but she was smiling. 'She's so weird…how can one person show so much happiness? She's like…disgusting. Ugh…why did I have to have an annoying room mate?' You thought.

Naruto's POV-

You looked at the girl and smiled even bigger.

You- HI!! I AM NARUTO UZAMAKI! I AM GOING TO BE THE NEXT HOKAGE!! I LOVE RAMEN! EVERY KIND OF RAMEN! BEEF, PORK, MISO, CHI-

Sasuke- Naruto. Shut it. You're too loud, and you don't need to scream.

Kita- Oh, Sasuke! Don't be mean! Naruto! It's so nice to meet you! I am very honored.

She said, bowing.

You- OH! Don't bow, I don't need that kind of attention! But still…OH YEAH! THE REASON I WAS HERE! SASUKE!

You pointed to him.

You- KAKASHI-SENSEI WANTS US TO GO MEET THE TEAM IN THE FOREST CLEARING! WE ARE GOING TO MEET A NEW MEMBER! LET'S GO!

Sasuke- NARUTO!! DON'T YELL! Wait. Kita? Didn't you say you were going to be on a new team here?

Kita- Yep yep! I have the papers…but I don't remember what team number, who my team mates are, or who the sensei is. Sorry.

Naruto- Well, let's see those papers, shall we?

Kita- Oh! Okay! Here they are!

Kita pulled out a blue slip of paper out of her boot and handed it to you.

You- Believe it! KITA! YOU ARE ON OUR TEAM! YEAH!

Sasuke- Huh? Wait…let me see.

Sasuke stole the paper from your hand and read it.

Sasuke's POV-

'Damn. She just has to be on my team, doesn't she?' You thought. You then sighed and gave Kita back her paper.

You- Alright. Let's go.

Naruto- Kita, this is going to be so much fun! What rank are you? Where are you from? Why are you here? Why do you look so happy? Huh?

Your POV-

Your face dropped at all of Naruto's questions. Then you smiled and stated, "I'm from the Land of the Sunshine originally, but I came here because this guy named Itachi killed my whole clan, all of my friends, and burnt down my village. I try to always be happy, unless I get mad! And, my rank is a…"

Sasuke- Both of you! Enough talking. Let's go so they won't get mad.

Naruto- Okay! Let's go, Kita! Sasuke! Maybe afterwards, we can all get some Ramen! OHHHHHHHHH, I LOVE RAMEN!

You- Ramen sounds yummy…but, I'll have to unpack and stuff when we're done, so sorry…I can't.

You gave a small smile as everyone walked out of the door. You all got to the clearing and saw…

--

Stay tuned for Chapter two!!

I hope you liked it! It's from my other story on quizilla.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Recap:

Your POV-

Your face dropped at all of Naruto's questions. Then you smiled and stated, "I'm from the Village of the Light originally, but I came here because this guy named Itachi killed my whole clan, all of my friends, and burnt down my village. I try to always be happy, unless I get mad! And, my rank is a…"

Sasuke- Both of you! Enough talking. Let's go so they won't get mad.

Naruto- Okay! Let's go, Kita! Sasuke! Maybe afterwards, we can all get some Ramen! OHHHHHHHHH, I LOVE RAMEN!

You- Ramen sounds yummy…but, I'll have to unpack and stuff when we're done, so sorry…I can't.

You gave a small smile as everyone walked out of the door. Once you all got to the clearing you saw…

QS:

You, Sasuke, and Naruto were walking to the forest clearing where Kakashi was supposed to meet you when you saw a girl with pink hair running towards you.

Girl- SASUKE!! OH, I'VE MISSED YOU!! DON'T EVER LEAVE ME ALONE AGAIN, EVEEEEEERRRRR!!

Sasuke- Sakura. Get away from me, now.

Girl- But, Sasuuuukkeee! I only mis-who's this?

She said eying you up and down. You smiled at her and opened your mouth to speak.

You- I-

Naruto- THIS IS KITA HAMASAKI! SHE'S FROM THE VILLAGE OF THE LIGHT! SHE'S COME HERE TO BE ON OUR TEAM BECAUSE SOME GUY KILL-

Sasuke- NARUTO! SHUT THE HELL UP!

You- Hi. It's really nice to meet you. I hop-

Girl- Yeah, don't care. Sasuke, walk me to your favorite tree.

She said, grabbing him.

Sasuke- Sakura! Get off of me!

He pushed her off while Naruto just laughed.

Naruto- OH YEAH! I forgot to tell you! That is Sakura Haruno. As you can tell, she loves Sasuke. A lot. Face drops And he's all she ever thinks about…not even me.

You- Yeah, I kinda got that. And, I'm sorry. So, where's our leader?!

Naruto- He should be here in about…3 hours, he'll then make up an excuse about being late…and we'll train. This happens everyday, so…yeah.

You- Oh, okay. Well, we should do something to pass the time! HOW ABOUT WE ALL PLAY CAPTURE THE FLAG!

Everyone looked at you.

Sasuke's POV-

You were, as normal, trying to get Sakura off of you. She kept complaining until everyone heard Kita yell 'let's play capture the flag'. you gave her the, 'you and that game are both retarded' look.

You- Capture the flag?

Kita- YES!! It's where we split up into teams and try to-

Sakura- Yeah, yeah. We know what it is…my dear Sasuke was just asking why you picked such a stupid. Retarded. Game.

Sakura gave an evil smirk when you looked at her. You looked back up and saw Kita's head down and she was walking away.

You- Kita! That's not what I meant. Sakura is just being stupid. Capture the flag sounds like it would be…okay… we all should play. It'll pass the time.

Kita- Really?

She lifted her head up and smiled, while Sakura just frowned.

You- Yes. It sounds like it would…be…fun.

Your eye twitched, you could tell because both Sakura and Naruto looked at you then laughed.

Naruto- SASUKE! YOU DON'T KNOW THE MEANING OF FUN!! But, we should play…wait. We don't have flags…

Sakura- Yeah, we don't. Meaning, we are not playing. Right, Sasuke?

You- No. We are going to play. We'll just have to improvise. Here, we can just rip off parts of cloth from our clothing.

Kita- Hai! Let's do that! It'll be fun!

Everyone got into teams, you were avoiding Sakura so you paired with Kita. You guys had the blue "flag" and they had the orange one. Then, everyone split up with decoys and hid them around.

--FF 2 HOURS--

You- KITA!! KITA!! Where are you?! Have you found it, yet?!

Kita- No! I haven't, sorry! I'll keep looking.

Then, you saw it. On a rock in the middle of a river that was about 100 feet away from the dock. You focused your chakra to your feet and walking on the water to it.

Kita's POV-

Sasuke- KITA!! KITA!! Where are you?! Have you found it yet?!

You- No! I haven't, sorry! man, we need to find it I'll keep looking.

You ran off and searched the far end of the forest near the town. _wait a minute. I think I know where it is! _You thought as you ran to where you heard Sasuke's voice. When you got there, you saw a river with Sasuke walking on it.

You- SASUKE! COME HERE! I THINK I KNOW WHERE IT IS!!

Sasuke- startled AHHHHHHH!! Splash

You started to freak out.

You- OH MY GOD!! OH MY GOD, OHMIGAW-

He came out of the water and swam to a big rock. He glared at you when he got there, after he was done panting, of course.

Sasuke- KITA!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?

Right then and there, you felt like crying. You don't get yelled at often, and you were a very sensitive person.

You- Bu-but I was just tr-tying t-to help!

You couldn't take it anymore, you burst into tears.

Sasuke's POV-

You heard her start crying, then you freaked out.

Kita- TH-THA-THAT IS THE L-AST TIME…I E-EV-EVER TRY TO HE-LP YOU AGA-IN!!

Crap…

You- No, no no no no no! Don't cry! I do not do tears well! Here, here…okay, it was an accident! Yeah, an accident! See, you…you sacred me, and when you did, I-I uhhh, I slipped! Yeah, yeah, that's it! I fell! It wasn't your fault at all…noooo, it was mine! _Wait. Why am I trying to help her? And why did I blame it on myself?…for what she did!? What's going on!?_

Kita- Oh, okay…well, if it wasn't entirely all my fault. Oh, yeah. I KNOW WHERE THE FLAG IS!! I think…

_What? The flag! THE FLAG! _You turned to see an orange piece of cloth lying under a small rock. You reached up to it and grabbed it. It was real. The flag you've been searching for, and you found it. "Finally…" you whispered.

Kita- Sasuke! What's that?! Is it the flag!! Yay! It is!! I know it is! Yay!

You smirked, still looking at it when you heard…

??- AHHHHHHHHHH! SPLASH!

You sighed and turned around- Kita? Kita!

You looked around and didn't see anything…er one, anyone. _Oh no, she must of fell in! I don't think she can swim! _

You rushed off the rock and dove in.

Your POV-

You were really happy that Sasuke found it. You started jumping around at the end of a dock and when you saw a pretty Koi swimming around, you bent over to look at it, and fell in. You couldn't swim at all and the current was pulling you farther away from shore. _I can't swim! I can't swim! Someone help! Help me! Sasuke!!_ With that, you ran out of air and blacked out.

Sasuke's POV-

You were swimming underwater, coming up for breaths when needed, and looking for Kita. _How troublesome. Wow, that didn't sound like Shikamaru at all. _You came up for another breath and then went back down, there, you saw a light blue-haired girl floating with the current, knocked out. _Kita. What am I going to do with you_? You grabbed her and swam to the shore. You got out of the water and held her bridal style as you walked to the middle of the clearing in the forest.

Naruto's POV-

You- Where are they?! We found their flag…they could hurry up…almost as bad as Kakashi…

??- What's as bad as me?

You jumped ten feet in the air

Sakura- He said almost, and you…

She stood there for a second then shouted, "IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE!"

Kakashi- Sorry. I was busy helping an old-

You- Save it.

Kakashi- Hm. So, what's almost as bad as me?

When he asked that, there was a noise in the bushes, and everyone turned around with their kunai out, until Kakashi put his away and sighed.

Sakura- What are you doing? A ninja never lets their guard down.

She whispered.

Sakura's POV-

Kakashi- Hm. So, what's almost as bad as me?

You all heard a noise coming from the bushes and everyone grabbed their kunai. After a few seconds, you saw Kakashi out of the corner of your eye putting his kunai away.

You- What are you doing? A ninja never lets their guard down.

You turned around and saw Sasuke emerging from the bushes. You put your kunai away and ran up to him.

You- SASUKE!! FINALLY! YOU'RE HERE!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Recap:

Sakura's POV-

Kakashi- Hm. So, what's almost as bad as me?

You all heard a noise coming from the bushes and everyone grabbed their kunai. After a few seconds, you saw Kakashi out of the corner of your eye putting his kunai away.

You- What are you doing? A ninja never lets their guard down.

You turned around and saw Sasuke emerging from the bushes. You put your kunai away and ran up to him.

You- SASUKE!! FINALLY! YOU'RE HERE!

QS:

Sasuke's POV-

You got to where you were a couple yards away from the clearing when you heard noises.

??- What are you doing? A ninja never lets their guard down.

_Stupid Sakura._

You came out from the bushes and she ran to you.

Sakura- SASUKE!! FINALLY! YOU'RE HERE!

You- Get away, Sakura. I need to lay Kita down.

Sakura glared at her while you walked by, shrugging it off. You set her down in front of Naruto, looked at her, and stormed off.

Sakura- SASUKE!! SASUKE!! Where are you going?!

You ignored her and kept walking into the forest.

Naruto- What happened to Kita?!

Kakashi- Leave him alone, Sakura. He needs to cool off.

Sakura- Oh, I hope he will be alright.

--FF 1 HOUR--

Your POV-

You began to stir when you heard a loud person yelling.

??- HEY HEY!! Guys!! KAKASHI-SENSEI!! SAKURA!! COME HERE, SHE'S WAKING UP!!

??- Nobody cares, Naruto. She's retarded and no body likes her. Especially Sauske.

??-Sakura. Don't say that. Everyone cares for her except you. So shut up.

You opened your eyes to see Naruto leaning over you with a smile. You turned your head to see an older guy with silver hair practice his targeting and Sakura pouting. You could swear steam was coming off of her body. You turned your gaze back to Naruto and began to speak.

You- dazed N-Naruto? Is th-that you?

Naruto- HAI!! Glad to see you're up! What happened?

You- What? I don't remem- Oh yeah, I was jumping around on the dock, glad that Sasuke found your flag, when I fell in. I can't swim and so I ran out of air and energy…and I guess I blacked out.

Naruto- Ohh, that's horrible. I'm sorry.

Old Man with grey hair- Glad to see that you're okay, Kita. Since everyone has had their exercise from capture the flag, we'll just have practice tomorrow. And plus, Sasuke isn't around. So, dismissed.

He disappeared, only leaving a puff of smoke.

You- Who was that?

Naruto- OH! That was Kakashi-Sensei. He's the team leader.

He disappeared, only leaving a puff of smoke. Sakura got up and left, leaving you and Naruto. _Where's Sasuke? That's not good! What if no one can find him?! WHAT IF HE DIED?! _You started to hyperventilate when Naruto put his hand on your shoulder.

Naruto- Are you okay, Kita?

You- Yeah, but, do you know why Sasuke left?

Naruto- No, I don't, but…he may of just needed to take a breath. But, do you want to get ramen? CAUSE YOU KNOW THAT IT'S SOOO GOOD!! THERE'S MISO, AND PORK, AND BEEF, AND-

You- No, thank you, Naruto. I have to get to my new home!

Naruto- Okay. SEE YOU LATER!!

He said, running off towards…what you guess as the ramen shop. You smiled but turned to the forest. You sighed and walked into it, hoping to find him. After a while of walking around, you were going to give up when you heard mumbling.

??- It didn't mean anything…right? I mean, I just saved a person. A clumsy, beautiful, smart, happ- wait?! What am I doing?! I do NOT like her! She's too…too… sighs perfect. Wait! No! She's an annoying girl who has to always be happy…even when her whole clan is dead! She can't be _that_ happy…can she? No, it's impossible. No one can- wait…why am I even thinking about her? Ugh. This is so confusing. Okay, I will make this simple. I do not like her. She's just another girl. Who has problems. Yes, problems. A lot of problems…

You listened to the voice, and looked through the bushes, seeing Sasuke sitting on a rock. "Sasuke…" You said to where you could only here it. Or, so you thought.

Sasuke- Who's there?! Show yourself!

He pulled out a kunai and stood up.

You- It's okay, Sasuke. It's me, Kita.

You said, walking to where he was. Your hands where behind your back and your hair was blowing in the wind.

Sasuke- Kita? Oh.

You- Okay, please…lis-

Sasuke- Let's go home.

You- Oh, okay.

The two of you walked home in silence. You got to the house, unlocked the door, and walked in. _Beautiful. _you thought, looking around.

Sasuke- You hungry?

You- Hm? Oh, no. I need to unpack. I'll be upstairs…I already found my room.

Sasuke- Hn.

You walked to your room and started to unpack, thinking about what Sasuke said, and who he was talking about.

Sasuke's POV-

Kita- Hm? Oh, no. I need to unpack. I'll be upstairs…I already found my room.

You- Hn. she needs to eat. Wait. Why do I care again? Oh, man. This is going to be harder than I thought. She sort of seemed depressed, though…I wonder why…

You saw her leave the room and go to her bedroom, shutting the door. You walked into the kitchen, made two bowls of pork ramen, and went up to her room. You were abut to knock when you heard Kita talking to herself.

Kita- Oh, who am I kidding? What if it was me? Am I that weird? Problems? I don't think so…but I never really thought about what other people thought. I guess, until now. Why does this have to be like this? It's so…sighs I don't know…weird. Well, like I asked before, who was I kidding? He'd never like me. I'm just…a problematic girl. Wait! I don't need to get my self down like this! I need to be positive. Right mom? Yeah…I miss you. Mom, Dad, Mizuki, Sano. I miss you all. Auntie, Uncle, Grandma, Grandpa, and Rei. Sighs, then sniffles. So much…

You assumed she was crying by then…but you didn't want the ramen to get cold, so you walked in, forgetting to knock. She looked at you with tears in her eyes.

Kita (except in her bedroom…and not wearing that.)

Kita- I- I Wasn't crying! sniffle I w-was just…I h-had something-ng in m-my ey-

Your POV-

You were crying when Sasuke walked in carrying two bowls. He stared at you, and you spoke up, sniffling.

You- I- I Wasn't crying! sniffle I w-was just…I h-had something-ng in m-my ey-

You were cut off by Sasuke leaning down, setting two bowls, or ramen? Down, and hesitating in giving you a hug.

You- Sasuke? Shocked, but then gave in to the hug. You started crying even harder than before.

You- Sas-u-ke. Y-y-o-ou-you he-heard e-ever-y-th-ing, d-didn-t y-you?!

You sobbed.

Sasuke- Yes…but, it's okay…sigh. I miss my family as well. Itachi actually…killed my clan, too.

This made you look at him in his deep, onyx eyes.

You- W-what?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Your POV-

Recap:

You- I- I Wasn't crying! sniffle I w-was just…I h-had something-ng in m-my ey-

You were cut off by Sasuke leaning down, setting two bowls, or ramen? Down, and hesitating in giving you a hug.

You- Sasuke? Shocked, but then gave in to the hug. You started crying even harder than before.

You- Sas-u-ke. Y-y-o-ou-you he-heard e-ever-y-th-ing, d-didn-t y-you?!

You sobbed.

Sasuke- Yes…but, it's okay…sigh. I miss my family as well. Itachi actually…killed my clan, too.

This made you look at him in his deep, onyx eyes.

You- W-what?

QS:

When he said that you froze. You were thinking about how… _How could that be? He said he knew Itachi, but I didn't know that he knew him. Well, I can see how he's so depressed. Itachi…murdered…two clans. What if there are more people suffering? How is it…that one guy has the strength to…murder…2 families? And no one…stop him?_

Sasuke- Kita? You okay? I mean, I know that it is a shock, but…it's sighs true. And what's worse…is that he let me live…on purpose. To make me suffer.

You realized this and jumped up.

You- He did that to you?! That bastard! I will kill him! That's so mean! Did he do anything else to you?

Sasuke looked up at you with sadness and anger in his eyes.

Sasuke- Yes. He killed my parents right in front of me. He was supposed to be the perfect brother ever. But instead…he-

You jumped up once again and got away from him.

You- Your…your br-brother?

Sasuke- yes.

He clutched his fist and hit on the floor making you back up some.

You-Sasuke. I-I'm sorry…I-I didn't…h-how? Why?

Sasuke smirked and said- And, I thought that you were supposed to always be happy. And, by the way, It's okay…I mean…I miss them…but, I will get my revenge and…

You stared at him with worry.

You- Sasuke? Are you okay? Revenge? What? When?

Sasuke's Pov-

Kita- Sasuke. I-I'm sorry…I-I didn't…h-how? Why?

You smirked and replied- "And, I though that you were supposed to always be happy. And, by the way, It's okay…I mean…I miss them…but, I will get my revenge and…" you stopped in mid-sentence and started to think. _Wait. Why am I telling this to her? I don't care about her…she's just…just…annoying. _You looked at her and saw she was looking at you with worry in your eyes, but you kept thinking…_But, wonderful at the same…hmph._ You stopped thinking when you snapped back into reality and heard Kita talking to you.

Kita- Sasuke? Are you okay? Revenge? What? When?

You- Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just…never mind let's drop it for now.

Kita- Oh, okay…and, Sasuke…it's okay…you can tell me whenever you want.

She smiled, then started to lean closer. 'Oh…um, what is she doing? She's getting closer and…wait she's closing her eyes slightly. Is she…going to…k-kiss me? Uhh…'

You-Uh…Kita?

She looked at you very little, smiled, and kissed you on the cheek.

You- K-kita?

You blushed slightly and you had your mouth open from shock. She smiled once again and whispered in your ear, "It's okay…Sasuke. A friendly kiss…on the cheek. Nothing big…no sparks. It's okay…I'm going to the Ramen shop…maybe I will see Naruto. Bye, Sasuke." You saw her get up, and walk out of the room. You sighed when you heard the door slam shut.

You-Yeah…no sparks.

You sighed again and decided to clean up the ramen mess.

You- I had food…I think she saw that and just…left. She doesn't like me…it was…just a friendly kiss…on the cheek. _Wait…WHY THE HELL DO I CARE?!_

Your POV-

You just kissed him on the cheek and he blushed, stuttering your name. You decided to lean up to him and whisper in his ear.

You- whisper It's okay…Sasuke. A friendly kiss…on the cheek. Nothing big…no sparks. It's okay…I'm going to the Ramen shop…maybe I will see Naruto. Bye, Sasuke.

You left and smiled to yourself…biting your lip.

You- Okay…so, maybe there _was_ a small spark…but, nothing big.

You ran off to the ramen shop and saw Naruto, Sakura, and two other guys all staring at Naruto. One of the guy had a parka and a puppy, the other guy had spiky hair in a high pony tail. You walked closer and saw that the two guys switching their eyes from Sakura to Naruto. Naruto had 12 empty bowls of ramen next to him.

Sakura- Naruto! You need to stop eating so much! You're just going to get fat! No girl will like you…ever!

You smiled and put your hand on his shoulder.

You- Sakura. That's not nice…to talk to Naruto like that. He can eat what he wants to eat…and how much of it he wants. Now, if you would be so kind and apologize to him…

Sakura just stared at you and sighed. While the two guys started to laugh and mock her. Naruto smiled at you.

Sakura- stubbornly Sorry, Naruto. I didn't mean it. There, Kita, HAPPY?!

You smirked and said, "Not quite. I didn't mean apologize like that. Order him a bowl of ramen…whatever he wants, please and thank you."

The two guys in unison- Yeah! Me too!

Sakura- NO WAY!!

You- If you don't…I can promise that you will somehow be in the hospital tomorrow.

Sakura- Cha right…I'm not afraid of you! I'm an elite ninja! You probably a lower rank than I am anyway.

You laughed and simply said, "I doubt that. What are you…a genin? Now, Ramen please."

She glared at you, "Yes…sigh Naruto…what kind do you want?"

Naruto smiled big, gave you a hug in thanks, and shouted, "PORK!"

You- Arigato, Sakura. Looks at the two guys Hello! I'm Hamasaki Kita! I'm on Team 7 and am originally from the Hidden Village in the Light. Who're you two?

Pony tail guy- Shikamaru Nara.

Parka guy- Kiba Inuzuka! Holds puppy up And this is Akamaru! How 'bout you and I go hang out sometime?

Shikamaru hit him on the head, "Don't mind him. Hope your stay is nice in Konoha."

You- Thanks! And I better go! I'll see you all later!! Sayonara!

You walked off, waving. You were heading home when…


	5. Chapter 5

-Sorry, this one is a bit short.-

Chapter 5

Recap:

You laughed and simply said, "I doubt that. What are you…a genin? Now, Ramen please."

She glared at you, "Yes…sigh Naruto…what kind do you want?"

Naruto smiled big, gave you a hug in thanks, and shouted, "PORK!"

You- Arigato, Sakura. Looks at the two guys Hello! I'm Hamasaki Kita! I'm on Team 7 and am originally from the Hidden Village in the Light. Who're you two?

Pony tail guy- Shikamaru Nara.

Parka guy- Kiba Inuzuka! Holds puppy up And this is Akamaru! How 'bout you and I go hang out sometime?

Shikamaru hit him on the head, "Don't mind him. Hope your stay is nice in Konoha."

You- Thanks! And I better go! I'll see you all later!! Sayonara!

You walked off, waving. You were heading home when…

Chapter 5

Recap:

You laughed and simply said, "I doubt that. What are you…a genin? Now, Ramen please."

She glared at you, "Yes…sigh Naruto…what kind do you want?"

Naruto smiled big, gave you a hug in thanks, and shouted, "PORK!"

You- Arigato, Sakura. Looks at the two guys Hello! I'm Hamasaki Kita! I'm on Team 7 and am originally from the Hidden Village in the Light. Who're you two?

Pony tail guy- Shikamaru Nara.

Parka guy- Kiba Inuzuka! Holds puppy up And this is Akamaru! How 'bout you and I go hang out sometime?

Shikamaru hit him on the head, "Don't mind him. Hope your stay is nice in Konoha."

You- Thanks! And I better go! I'll see you all later!! Sayonara!

You walked off, waving. You were heading home when…

QS:

Your POV-

You stopped after you heard a scream in the distance. You ran towards the direction of the scream and saw a girl with two buns on her head and a very cute guy with long brown hair. The guy had the girl on the ground, pinned there by his hands. He was kissing her neck roughly and she was giggle-screaming in pleasure. You sighed, smiled, and headed back home. _I wonder what Sasuke is doing now…? _You thought as you opened the door to their house, and walked in. "SAASSSSSSUUUUKEEE!! I'M HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!" You smiled, setting your stuff down. "Hm. Must of stepped out…" You said to yourself. 'Well…it's late…I better get ready for bed…' You ran upstairs, into your room, and you started a shower. You came back out of the bathroom and went to your dresser. "What do I want to wear for bed? Hm…" You said to yourself, rummaging through your clothing. "I'll just see if Sasuke has a shirt I could use." You walked happily to his room, walked in, not knocking (well, because you thought he went out) and you stopped in your tracks. There Sasuke was. Naked. Just out of the shower. "AHHHH!! I'M SO SORRY!!" You hid your eyes and started apologizing really loud and fast. "I'M SO, SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY!! I DIDN'T ME-I MEAN, I DIDN'T KNOCK BECA-IT'S JUST THAT I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T HOME!! AND, I WAS COMING IN, BUT I DIDN'T THINK! I KNOW, I SHOULD'VE KNOCKED ANYWAY! I'M SO, SO, SO SORRY!! PLEASE FORGIIIVE ME!!" (sorry, went a little Ritsu Sohma there…heh. sigh okay, back to the story).

Sasuke's POV-

You just got out of the shower and you dropped your towel to get change. _I wonder when Kita is coming home… _you thought… _Wait…why do I ca- Y_ou were interrupted from your thoughts by screaming. You quickly turned around, and saw Kita there, freaking out. She covered her eyes as fast as she could and started to apologize…loud, and frantically. _Found her. _You sweat dropped. "I'M SO, SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY!! I DIDN'T ME-I MEAN, I DIDN'T KNOCK BECA-IT'S JUST THAT I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T HOME!! AND, I WAS COMING IN, BUT I DIDN'T THINK! I KNOW, I SHOULD'VE KNOCKED ANYWAY! I'M SO, SO, SO SORRY!! PLEASE FORGIIIVE ME!!" She shouted. You walked up to her, smirking and took her hands off of her eyes. (BTW, you have your towel around your waist.) "Kita. It's fine…it was an accident…just next time… _Wait…why the hell am I being nice to her…I should be pissed!?_ STAY OUT OF MY ROOM! DON'T COME IN HERE WITHOUT ASKING!! GOD!" You cooled down, and saw her, trembling. _Damn._ You thought, "Come on', Kita…don't cry…I didn't mean to-" She ran off. "yell." you finished your sentence. You got dressed, and walked to her door, knocking on it. "Kita…come on'…lemme in. It wasn't that bad. I didn't need to yell…god, you can be worse than Sakura when it comes to stuff like this…" _Wait…I didn't just say that out loud, did I? _You put your ear to the door, and heard crying…it was bad. _Damn. She must of heard me._ You hesitated at first, but then opened the door, and saw her on her bed, facing the window, crying. "Kita…" "Go away. Please. I'm sorry I'm such a burden on you…I'll ask Lady Tsunade to get me a new house…probably Sakura…since we're so alike!" She cried.

Your POV-

After him yelling at you, you started to cry…you couldn't help it…and you ran to your room. You jumped on your bed, and balled up, crying. You heard Sasuke ranting about something, then stop. 'How could I be like Sakura…am I snobby? Am I overly obsessed? Not being mean to her…but, how am _I _like _her_?' You heard Sasuke walk in your room. "Kita…" He trailed off. You just shouted back, crying, "Go away. Please. I'm sorry I'm such a burden on you…I'll ask Lady Tsunade to get me a new house…probably Sakura…since we're so alike!" You kept crying for a few moments later, then felt something warm against you. "Wha-?" You turned your head to see THE Sasuke Uchiha hugging you. _I thought he didn't have any emotions…or didn't care about anyone. He never acts like he does… _"Kita. I'm really s-sorry about what I said. Please, forgive me. Don't go to Tsunade. Stay here…with…with m-me." You started crying even more, but this time…half with joy. You nodded slightly, and hugged him back. "I-It's okay…" You barely said. You saw him get up, smirk, and about to walk out of your room. "Oh yeah. What were doing in my room?" He smirked at the door. Sniffle "Oh, um…you see, I ran out of clean shirts…and needed one to sleep in for the night. And I was going to borrow one…I would've asked…but I thought you weren't home. I'm sorry." "Oh. Here." He took off his shirt and threw it on your bed. The next thing you knew was that he was in his room. You picked up the shirt, looked at it, smiled, then put it with the rest of your stuff. "OH NO! I left the water on!" You ran into the bathroom and saw it was overrunning a little bit. "AHHH!" You quickly cleaned up the mess, then got in. You washed yourself, got ready for bed (wearing Sasuke's sexy shirt. ), and went to bed.


End file.
